


Entah Sejak Kapan

by niedlichta



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seperti biasanya, Rin Matsuoka selalu terlambat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya telah ia miliki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entah Sejak Kapan

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Mugi-pyon for beta-ing this drabble!

Semuanya terjadi di luar perhatian Rin Matsuoka—

Entah sejak kapan, obrolan-obrolan pendek yang menemani langkahnya menuju latihan tidak terdengar lagi. Entah sejak kapan, senyuman-senyuman kecil yang selalu _ada_ di wajah polos itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Entah sejak kapan, langkah-langkah tergesa yang berusaha menyamakan posisi di sampingnya hilang dan berganti menjadi kalimat, _maaf, Matsuoka-senpai, tapi aku belum menyiapkan tugasku, aku akan menyusul nantinya_ —

Entah sejak kapan juga, panggilan _Rin-senpai_ itu kembali bergeser ke _Matsuoka-senpai_ dan Rin bahkan tidak tahu, tidak sadar, _tidak memperhatikan_ semua perubahan-perubahan kecil yang perlahan menjadi besar dan meninggalkan jarak-jarak pendek yang kelamaan menjadi jurang di antara dirinya dan Nitori.

 _Nitori._ Bukan Ai.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah sekedar panggilan _Ai_ darinya bisa memberikan _binar_ yang sama dari mata biru indah itu, seperti dulu, saat senyuman-senyuman dan celotehan-celotehan dan rasa kagum menguar dari badan mungilnya, dari gesturnya, dari _sinar matanya_.

Entah sejak kapan juga Rin menyadari bahwa itu semua, hal-hal kecil—hal-hal yang selalu ada tanpa ia minta, hal-hal yang selalu diberikan padanya secara _cuma-cuma_ —dari teman sekamarnya itu, dari pengagum rahasianya –yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rahasia—, dari adik kelasnya , dari _Nitori Aiichirou_ , merupakan hal yang tidak terlalu dia hargai selama ini. Dan sebuah lubang besar menganga dan mengoyak hatinya saat dia tahu, _saat dia sadar,_ bahwa dia tidak akan menerima semua hal itu _lagi._

Sungguh— _entah sejak kapan_.

_Seharusnya Rin menyadarinya lebih cepat._

Seharusnya dia menyadarinya, mengucapkan terima kasih saat sepasang tangan mungil menyodorkannya sebuah handuk—alih-alih hanya menyambarnya dan berjalan sambil lalu—

Seharusnya dia menyadarinya, berusaha menerima perhatian-perhatian yang dibanjiri kepadanya saat ia kira tidak ada yang peduli padanya—alih-alih tenggelam dalam drama yang ia tulis sendiri di dalam kepalanya dan menolak afeksi yang diberikan padanya secara cuma-cuma—

Seharusnya dia menyadarinya, lebih mendengarkan obrolan-obrolan pendek yang diberikan Nitori di tengah perjalanan mereka, membalas celotehan yang diujarkan dengan lebih peduli, karena semua celotehan itu diberikan Nitori karena ia tahu kalau Rin butuh teman, butuh pendamping, butuh _seseorang_ yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk memberikan asupan ke sifat egoisnya, butuh seseorang untuk **_mencintainya_**.

Yang dilakukan Nitori selama ini hanyalah itu. Membantu Rin, mengagumi Rin, memedulikan Rin, memerhatikan Rin, menjaga Rin, _mencintai Rin._

_Mencintainya._

Seharusnya Rin menerima itu semua, seharusnya dia membuka hatinya, seharusnya dia _menghargainya._

Seharusnya dia _lebih, lebih, lebih dan lebih_ menghargai Nitori.

Di saat ia kembali bersua dengan teman-teman lamanya—di saat dia bahagia karena mendapatkan kembali tali pertemanan yang dulu ia injak tanpa sadar—ia harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan bahwa bukan _hanya_ itu yang penting dalam hidupnya.

_Bukan hanya Haru yang penting dalam hidup Rin._

Perhatian-perhatian kecil, celotehan-celotehan pendek, langkah-langkah tergesa, senyuman-senyuman hangatnya—

Semuanya tengah mengisi kehidupannya di saat ia kira ia _sendirian_ dan dia terlalu _terbutakan_ oleh kegagalannya di masa lalu sehingga ia lupa bahwa sesungguhnya selalu ada, _ada_ seseorang yang bersedia menerima kegagalannya, bahkan mengaguminya, bahkan _mencintainya_ dengan semua yang ia miliki—

_—dan seseorang itu adalah Nitori._

Kini—

—di saat handuk yang selalu disodorkan padanya saat latihan selesai telah tiada (dan ya ampun, mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa ia merindukan ucapan, “Kamu telah bekerja keras, Senpai!” yang dulunya ia kira tidak penting itu?)—

 —di saat obrolan-obrolan yang menemani langkahnya telah tiada (dan ya ampun, mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa ia merindukan suara yang dulunya ia kira menyebalkan itu?)—

—di saat binar mata yang kerap terpancar di saat ia memberi satu atau dua patah kata penyemangat pada Nitori telah tiada (dan ya ampun, mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa ia merindukan sorot mata biru yang ternyata amat indah, yang mengingatkannya pada gulungan ombak di lautan, yang dulunya ia tatap sambil lalu itu?)—

—di saat _rasa cinta_ yang dulunya bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan kini telah berganti dengan ucapan-ucapan maaf dan senyuman-senyuman palsu dan tatapan-tatapan yang tidak lagi bersinar seperti dahulu—Rin baru bisa menyadarinya.

Rin baru sadar bahwa ia **_mencintai_** Nitori.

Tapi kini rasa cinta dari Nitori telah tidak ada, telah pudar, telah hilang, _telah hilang_ —

— _entah sejak kapan._


End file.
